Remember
by Magiku Maggi
Summary: Diddy dies of a rare illness and Dixie disappeares, leaving their daughter Kimi all alone. Twelve years later, a mysterious woman comes into kimi's life, but what connection do they have that they dont even know they have? Chp 2 now up.
1. Prolouge: Orphan

**Hey, guess what? I finally got the prologue done to 'Remember'. I'm sorry for the wait. I know eight or nine months of waiting is a long time so I hope it's worth the wait.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Remember**

**Prologue: Orphan**

That night was dark and stormy; the whole island covered in the shade and aura of sorrow.

And a certain house's aura was much much darker than the rest of the island; death circling the house with a cosmic ring. Diddy lay sickly in his bed, the deadly and rare cancer eating and eating at him as every second went by. His wife, Dixie, by his side, tears in her eyes at the thought of losing her husband. She hated it. Why did it have to be him? Why?

"Papa…Mama…" said a small voice outside of the darkened bedroom.

Dixie looked behind her and saw her two year old daughter, Kimi, slip through the cracked door. Dixie smiled at her, her tears still pouring out of her lime green eyes.

"What is it, baby", she asked the little girl.

Kimi looked over at father, eyes full of curiosity.

"Iz papa ogay", she asked.

Dixie walked over and picked her daughter up, smiling.

"Papa is very sick, sweetie, and he needs a lot of rest to get better", Dixie reassured the little chimp in her arms.

Kimi looked at her papa with large sad eyes.

"Papa sick", she asked.

Dixie nodded.

"Yes, very sick. He needs his rest. And so do you, young lady. It's way past your bedtime."

Kimi groaned.

"Aww do me hab to?"

Dixie giggled at her little girl's reaction.

"Yes you do. If want to grow up big and strong and healthy".

Kimi smiled and laid her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Ogay, mama", she replied, drifting away into slumber.

~XXX~

Dixie was at his bedside, letting her tears soak the tissues in her hands. Hearing the news that her husband wouldn't make it through the night was the worst kind of hell. What would she do? What was going to become of her little family after his death? What would Kimi do without her father? She hated it. She absolutely hated it.

"D...Dixie…why are you crying", said the dying being in front of her.

Dixie looked at her husband, who was smiling at her. He raised his sickly pale hand and stroked her weeping face.

"It'll be okay", he weakly reassured her, sweeping a tear off her face.

Dixie's tears came down harder, new sorrow rising inside of her. No matter how many times he told her that, it would never be okay that he would be dead before morning. Never.

"No...It won't, Diddy. You're very sick" she said.

Diddy frowned at his sobbing wife, tracing his hands down her cheeks.

"I know, sweetie. I know."

Then a small voice is heard outside their door.

"Mama..."

The voice was Kimi. Dixie jerked her head toward the door to see Kimi peeking through the cracked doorway. Dixie looked back at Diddy when she realized he was tugging on her hand.

"Dixie...I hear my little girl...where is my little girl...where is my Kimi..."he asked her sickly.

She smiled and turned to Kimi, motioning her to come in. Kimi nodded and scampered into the darkened room. The sickly smile on Diddy's face became livelier at the sight of his young daughter.

"My sweet Kimi..." he chocked."You look just as beautiful as your mama."

Kimi half smiled then frowned again.

"Papa, what wong wif ou", she asked, her speaking not especially clear but understandable.

Diddy smiled.

"I'm sick, baby girl. I don't think I'm gonna live to see your lovely face tomorrow"

Kimi's little eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Papa...ou unna be ogay, wite" the tiny girl asked, eyes fixtrated on her dying father.

Diddy smiled turned into a frown.

"Oh, no baby girl. I won't be okay. I'm dying, sweet pea."

Kimi wrapped her arms around Diddy's neck.

"No, papa! On't die, pwease!" she cried.

A tear ran down Diddy's cheek as he weakly embraced his daughter.

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

He broke form his embrace and stroked his little girls face softly.

"You be strong for papa, hear me, princess", he told her.

Kimi nodded, tears pouring down the little chimps face as she held her father's hand, which was running colder and colder as the minutes went by.

Kimi stepped back from her father and let her mother take her place. Dixie looked down on her dying husband, who smiled at her weakly.

"What a lovely daughter we have...she looks just like you, my beautiful wife..."

Dixie smiled at him, her tears never ending.

"I know, my darling. She is so beautiful. Our little masterpiece", she told him.

His weak smile getting weaker.

"I only wish I could be around to watch her grow up from a lovely little girl to a beautiful young woman", he said, his voice getting hinted with sadness.

Dixie wrapped her shaking arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. Hearing his wife bawling over his soon to be death made his heart ache more than it already did. He took his shaking hand and stroked the top of her head.

"It'll be okay, darling. You and Kimi live a long and happy life...for me..."

And at that his hand dropped, and he breathed his last breath. Diddy Kong was dead.

~XXX~

The funeral was short but sullenly depressing. Little Kimi stood there, looking at the long casket that withheld her father's body and numerous flowers. She was only two years old and already will she never see her father again.

Dixie walked up to her daughter, who still had her large emerald eyes glued to the casket, and embraced her.

"Everything will be tough from here on out, but we'll make it through it," Dixie reassured.

Kimi looked up at her mother, half-smiling and knowing better than to believe that everything will be okay. She missed her father and life wouldn't be the same without him. Not the same at all.

~XXX~

Days have passed since Diddy Kong's death. His surviving family's mourning soon came to a cease but memories still lingered. The island became quiet after the decrease in its small population but life goes on.

Kimi sat by her window, where in front of it was a tiny shrine she had set up for her late father, consisting of two red candles and a picture of her father in between. She bowed down to it every morning and prayed to it. The poor girl really missed her one and only father.

~XXX~

"Kimi, do you wanna go see your Aunt Tiny while I go shopping", Dixie had said one day, about three weeks after Diddy's death.

Kimi looked at her mother, curiously.

"Why can't I go wid ou", she asked.

"I'm going to the market for groceries, darling. I need to go by myself. And if you be a good girl at Auntie Tiny's house, I'll have a special surprise for you," Dixie told her young daughter.

Kimi smiled at her mother, eyes sparkling like freshly polished diamonds.

"Something for me?" Kimi beamed.

Dixie smiled and nodded at her daughter.

"Yes. Something beautiful. Something you can hold close to your heart for the rest of your life. I promise you that, my darling."

Kimi's smile grew bigger along with her already outstretched emerald eyes.

"Okay, mama. I be good giwl."

Dixie smiled at her whimsical daughter and gave her a quick hug before departing her sister's house. As she departed, she turned to Kimi and told her "Be a good girl" and "I love you".

Kimi nodded in response, which was pretty much the same thing as saying "I will" and "I wove ou too".

~XXX~

A few minutes after departing from her sister's house, Dixie came upon the island's market, where foods and textiles and other things are sold. She walked down the aisles of fruits and stopped where a basket of apples sat gracefully. Dixie smiled and picked up a fresh, ripe looking red apple.

"These are Kimi's favorite. I bet she'll be surprised."

She filled her handmade shopping basket with them and gave the sales woman some coins for payment, walking away afterwards to another shop.

Then something caught her eye.

A silver locket sat in a velvet fuchsia box, glistening in the sunlight and teasing the eyes of the pedestrians as they walked by. Dixie reached in her coin pouch, checking how many coins she had remaining. Check the price of the lovely trinket in the velvet box, she realized she had enough. Eyes sparkling, she had found the perfect gift for Kimi.

~XXX~

On her way back to her sister's house, Dixie heard a tiny whimper. She looks toward a cliff and spots a small Klaptrap. Considering the treaty Dixie had King K. rool sign was still effective to that day, she had no worry about it attacking her or setting her up. She approached it and scratched its head, causing it to purr (?).

"What are you doing out here, little fella?" she asked.

The Klaptrap's face turned to sudden shock and it growled, but not a Dixie. Dixie suddenly turned around, but before she could scream, she was shoved by a force like no other, causing her to drop her things behind her into the ocean. Luckily, she was able to save herself from a deadly fall by grabbing the ledge of the cliff, quickly losing her grip. She panicked. She wasn't ready to die. She did the only thing she could do.

"HEEEEELP! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!"

~XXX~

Around the same time, DK was heading home for his break from the Bongo Factory. On his way their, he ran into Shawn, Tiny's rock star husband, as he was walking home from band practice.

"Hey, Shawn."

"Sup, DK?"

"Nothin' much. Headin' home and stopping by your house to see my little Annimilla."

"I heard Dixie brought Kimi over, too, playing with my young'uns" Shawn stated

DK smiled.

"Yeah, I heard."

Just then, DK heard a scream.

"HEEEEELP! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE!"

It took him a few seconds, but he quickly reconized the voice.

"That sounded like Dixie!" DK stated.

The two men looked around, trying their best to find the source of the scream. Out of the corner of Shawn's eye, they saw a cliff and something pink. They both ran to the cliff and saw the panicking chimp dangling for her life.

"Dixie! Take my hand!" DK told her, reaching his hand out. But it was too late.

Dixie reached for the hand, but as doing so, she lost her grip with the other hand and plummeted into the ocean.

"DIXIE!"

~XXX~

Hour passed by and there was no sign of Dixie anywhere, not even in the ocean. DK and Shawn were worried that she was dead but their biggest concern was finding her. Period.

Later, still not finding anything, Shawn walked down the beach closest to where Dixie fell. Before he was about to give up he sees something in the corner of his eye. He ran to it, looking back at DK.

"Donkey Kong, come here quick! You've gotta see this!" he yelled.

~XXX~

Tiny paced back and forth in her home, tears running down her cheeks. Hearing the news of her sister's disappearance wasn't something she wanted to hear, considering her brother-in-law had just passed away. The only thing she could do was walk back and forth in her own tracks and think of the possible where-a-bouts or what has become of her sister.

After about an hour of pacing and wondering, Shawn and DK burst in. Tiny immediately stops pacing and embraces her husband.

"Did you find her?"

Shawn sadly shook his head at his wife.

"We looked everywhere. She's not even in the water. This is just unreal. She just vanished without a trace."

Tiny's tears fell heavier than before. Shawn took her face into his hands and shushed her oncoming crying.

"Don't worry, love. We'll find her. She's out there. Somewhere."

Suddenly, he reached in his pocket, pulling out an object. The object turned out to be a velvet fuchsia box.

"We found this on the beach, just under where Dixie fell. It's for Kimi."

Tiny looked at her husband and nodded. She motioned for DK to go get Kimi. He went into the other room, where all the children were. His daughter, Annimilla, five at the time, ran up to him.

"Hi, daddy!" she beamed

DK smiled and picked up his daughter.

"Hey, honey-bean. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, daddy. Did you find Kimi's mama yet?"

DK frowned.

"That's actually why I came here. I need Kimi to come into the other room."

Kimi looked at her godfather and nodded, following DK out of the room. She looked around room of adults, curious.

"Wats oing on?" she asked. "Whews my mama?"

DK looked at Kimi and sighed, knowing he had to be the one to tell her. He kneeled down to the two and a half foot girl and sighed again, readying himself for her reaction.

"Kimi, your mother is gone."

Kimi's eyes widened.

"G…gone?"

DK nodded, sadly. He took her into his arms and let the little girl cry.

"I'm so sorry, Kimi," he cried.

Shawn watched the depressing sight before tapping DK on the shoulder. DK turned his head to Shawn, who was holding the box.

"We have to give thins to her," Shawn said.

DK nodded and took the box from Shawn and turned back to the crying little girl.

"Kimi, your mother wanted you to have this. She bought this for you. It's the only thing we found of her."

Kimi looked at the pretty fuchsia box, taking it into her hands. She opened the lid, revealing the contents; the silver locket.

Kimi's eyes glistened.

"Mama got dis for me?" she asked.

DK smiled.

Kimi smiled, remembering her mother's promise. Even though her mother wasn't there, she still had a little piece of her and believed she would return.

Someday.

**Well, here it is peoples. I hoped you liked this chapter. I really, really need reviews if you want me to continue. I really want to but I don't want a useless story up on here.**

**So please review.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kimi. Nintendo owns the original Kongs and my friend ****Raan Daughter of Balthier owns Annimilla.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Resemblance

**Sorry it took so long. Here's the first chapter of "Remember". Please make sure you read the first chapter to understand this chapter.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 1: The resemblance

About twelve years later...

Sunday; March 2:

Hey, this is Kimi. Tomorrow is my fourteenth birthday and I'm still looking for my mama. She disappeared when I was two years old and was thought to be dead. But I know she's out there. Somewhere. Mama, please come back.

Kimi 3

It has been almost twelve years since Diddy Kong's death and Dixie Kong's mysterious disappearance, both events keeping young Kimi orphaned and alone. Beside the fact that she was taken in by her aunt Tiny, she still missed her mama and papa. Her papa is dead and there's no way she could every see him again but her mama's disappearance only tells the young girl one thing: She's still out there.

Kimi closed her diary and pulled out a small family portrait, seeing her papa's crazy smile; her mama's beautiful laughing face and herself as a small girl clinging to both of them. She was saddened by the picture of a happy family that was quickly torn apart and never to be reunited but she couldn't seem to put it down. She missed her family way too much and they were always on her mind. Her papa, deceased for almost twelve years; her mama, still nowhere to be found; and all the years she could have been happy with both of them. Sometimes she wished she could have died with her papa or vanished from the face of the earth with her mama but she knew things never worked out that way. She was just lost.

"I miss you, mama. Please come back", she whispered to herself while hugging her family portrait and letting her withdrawn tears fall. She placed her hand on her neck, where the locket her mother left her on the day of her disappearance dangled around her neck.

Then she heard a knock and a sweet, caring voice come from outside her door.

"Kimi, can I come in", the voice said.

Kimi looked at the door.

"Yeah, come on in", she replied.

The door opened, revealing her cousin, Cocoa, holding a small present in her hands.

"I've got you little something for your birthday. I don't think I can wait to give it to you tomorrow".

Kimi looked at her cousin and then the box.

"For me" she asked.

Cocoa nodded, handing her the box.

"Open it. I know you'll like it".

Kimi looked at the box and unwrapped the colorful paper to reveal a dull colored box. She lifted the lid from the box which uncovered her gift. A pink and red long sleeved shirt that was cut off at the midriff made of very soft cotton. Kimi smiled at her cousin.

"Thank you, Cocoa."

"No problem, Kim. I know those were your favorite colors so I thought 'why not'", Cocoa replied.

Kimi looks at her cousin, sadly.

"But you're wrong, Cocoa".

Cocoa's smile faded.

"Wha..." she stammered.

Kimi's saddened expression turned into a joyous smile.

"I don't like it. I absolutely _LOVE_ it" she cheered, hugging her cousin tightly.

Cocoa smiled, relieved that her little cousin loved her gift.

"Oh, thank goodness. For a second there I thought you hated it", she sighed.

Kimi laughed at her cousin's reaction.

"I would never hate something so cute", she told her.

Cocoa's smiled grew wider.

"I know you wouldn't, Kimi", she told her. "So, whatduya wanna do tomorrow? You can do anything you want. Wanna go get ice cream at "Strutler's Sundaes"? Or Dinner at "Carmello's"? Just name it."

Cocoa has always been nice to Kimi. Ever since her mother disappeared she was always Kimi's shoulder to cry on and her best friend. They were more like sisters than cousins and could depend on each other for anything.

Kimi smiled at Cocoa and thought for a second. She didn't really know where she wanted to go. She knew her new boyfriend, Zack, was trying to take her on a date for her birthday but even he didn't know where he wanted to take her. Everything was just going 'round and 'round inside her almost fourteen year old head, from many possible things she could do on her birthday to the where-abouts of her lost mother, which was always a hot topic on her mind.

"I honestly don't know, Cocoa. I'll let you decide," Kimi finally answered with a smile.

Cocoa looked at Kimi for a moment but smiled at her.

"Okay, I guess we'll do both. You favorite dinner dish at "Carmello's", consisting on tuna and mixed vegetables and your favorite ice cream sundae at "Strutler's", which is vanilla mint cookie dough with banana slices and fresh cherries."

Kimi grinned at her cousin.

"Wow! You know me so well!"

Cocoa laughed.

"Well, you are my cousin and you've been in my life for almost fourteen happy years! Why wouldn't I know you?"

"Yeah, I know. I mean, for twelve years you have been a continuous part of my life. Ever since..." Kimi paused, a flashback of her mother coming into her thoughts, causing the conversation the cousins were just having to come to a halt. Kimi remembered the fun her and her parents used to have back when she was two, she remembered her second birthday party, she remembered when her dad caught the huge trout that could have swallowed her even on the present day, she remembered the night her father passed away and last but not least, she remembered the last time she saw her mother.

The flashbacks of her previous life brought tears to her eyes and worry to Cocoa's.

"Are you okay, Kimi?"

Kimi broke from her memories and looked at her worried cousin, fakely smiling.

"Y...yeah. Just remembered something."

Cocoa's frown got sadder.

"You remembering your mama and papa again?"

Kimi's eyes widened. Cocoa could always read her like a book. Or maybe she was that obvious.

"Yeah. I miss mama and papa. Mama is still out there so there's a possibility she could come back, though. But one can only wish I guess."

"Aunt Dixie will come back Kimi. It may take a little while but she will return to us."

Kimi got upset. She hated hearing she had to wait for something that may never come.

"Cocoa, she's been gone for almost twelve years. What makes you think she'll come back? I know my mama, and she wouldn't have left me here alone _this _long by myself if she was coming back. She's never coming back. I just know it."

Cocoa pitied Kimi's response. She thought Kimi had more faith in her mother than she showed but as soon as Kimi said those words, she lost all hope in her aunt returning and Kimi ever reuniting with her mother.

"You liar."

Kimi looked at Cocoa, miffled.

"What?"

"You're a liar. I know that's not what you really think. I know you believe in your mother and I know you believe she will return one day. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, heck maybe not even next week but I know you believe she will return no matter what. So don't lie to me and tell me you don't because I know good and well you do."

Kimi was surprised. Cocoa has never, in her life, given her a pep talk, and one about giving up on her mother made her even more surprised. At hearing that, the only thing she could do was lower her head in shame, pitting herself for even doubting.

"I'm sorry, Cocoa."

Cocoa's pitted expression changed to a forgiving one.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Kim. Just don't ever ever ever never ever do that again," Cocoa replied with a smile, causing Kimi to giggle at her cousin's silly but serious reaction.

"I promise."

"Good, well you better get some sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Kimi smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight, Cocoa."

"G'night, Kimi."

As her cousin exited the room, Kimi placed her diary in her nightstand drawer and rested her head on her pillow, drifting away into the night.

~XXX~

_"You're her! You're Diddy and Dixie Kong's daughter!"_

Kimi looked at the shady figures in front of her. They stared at her, eyes piercing like daggers.

_"You're the abomination! You must die!"_

Both the figures came at her, sending fist and slaps across her face and pushing her backwards until she was on the edge of a cliff. She looked backwards, seeing nothing but crashing waves and certain death. She looked back forward, seeing the evil shadowed people.

"_Get ready to die, bitch!_"

Kimi was so frightened. So frightened she couldn't help but utter out one word.

"_Mama..._"

Then, it caught her gleamce.

Another shadowed person was running toward her, in panic. The person wasn't recognizable, but her voice was so familiar.

"_Kimi!_"

Her eyes widened, recognizing the voice as the evil shadowed people shoved her off the cliff.

"_Mama?_"

~XXX~

Kimi's eyes flashed open, sweat dripping from her forehead. She rose up, noticing that the sun was rising outside her window.

"Auntie didn't wake me up like she usually did," she told herself.

She looked at her clock, finding out that she had about an hour to get ready for school. She hopped out of bed and grabbed the shirt Cocoa gave her for her birthday and a red skort with a pink ribbon belt. As she opened her door to run to the bathroom, her cousin Rodney roughly shoved past her, causing her to fall down. She looked up at him, an angry scowl spread across her face. Rodney looked at her with an evil smirk.

"Happy birthday, orphan!"

Kimi's face scrunches up, tears forming up in her eyes. She really hated being called an orphan, which was the main thing Rodney and his buddies called her. For some reason, Rodney never liked Kimi. When they were younger, he used to throw rocks at her when his mother wasn't watching and he always found some reason to pick on her.

Kimi picked herself up out of the floor, literally growling under her breath.

"Rodney, you are so despicable!"

"Whatever, worm. Why you gotta be such a crybaby?"

Kimi clenched her teeth as Rodney walked away, laughing. Oh, how she wished she could stand up to him, but every time she does, she always ends up getting hurt. And even though it's her birthday, he'll still torment her.

About twenty minutes later, Kimi ran out of the bathroom, clean, fully-clothed and ready for the day. She ran down the stair to the kitchen part of the tree house, where her Aunt Tiny, Uncle Shawn, and her cousins Monique and Cocoa where eating breakfast.

Cocoa looked at her cousin, eyes widened with glee.

"See, mom? She loved my gift!" she beamed.

Kimi smiled.

"You knew I did, Cocoa."

"But mom didn't believe me," Cocoa replied.

Kimi looked at her aunt, who shrugged at her little niece.

"I have the slightest idea what this crazy little monkey is talking about," she said, a hint of sarcasism being hinted in her voice.

Kimi giggled at her aunt's sarcasism.

"You are so funny, auntie," she said, sitting down at the table.

Tiny smiled at her.

"Humor runs in the family you know. Your mother was a true comedian."

Kimi frowned slightly.

"Yeah."

Tiny looked at her slightly saddened niece, but then averted her head outside to see a parrot, which was her signal for the kids to go to school.

"Time for school, sweeties. Have a nice day."

All her children and Kimi grabbed their bags and walked outside, heading toward school.

"Bye, auntie!" Kimi called out to her aunt.

Tiny waved back to her.

"Bye, sweetheart. And happy birthday!"

Kimi smiles.

"Thank you, auntie."

As she was thanking her aunt, she accidently bumps into someone. Kimi steps back.

"Oops…I'm sorry, miss."

The woman was about her aunts height with short blonde hair and emerald eyes, just like Kimi's. And the woman…had a striking resemblance to her.

"It's okay, young lady. No damage done." She replied to Kimi's apology.

Kimi was stunned. The woman looked so familiar it was scary.

Then a picture of her mother appeared in her head. Kimi gasped at how alike they looked.

"Mama?"

**Chapter two might take a while, but I promise you it will be posted.**

**Disclaimer: I own Kimi, Monique, Cocoa, Rodney and the mysterious shady figures from Kimi's dream. The other belong to Nintendo.**

**Please R&R! No flames unless you have a fire extinguisher!**


End file.
